


Phone sex (?)

by WGF



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGF/pseuds/WGF





	Phone sex (?)

苍崎橙子回到宾馆的第一件事就是打电话。

 

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……

回铃音响完第五声，终于跟英吉利海峡的另一头接通了。没等对方说话，橙子来了一句劈头盖脸的问候：“好慢！”

电话的另一边，荒耶宗莲简短地叹了口气： “我刚到家。” 他坐进沙发，把听筒换到靠近座机的一侧。

“怎么样？东西买到了吗？” 少女声音明快。

荒耶看向脚边的箱子。橙子说的“东西”就在里面，他刚花了能买伦敦市中心一栋办公楼的钱将它从地下拍卖会里带回来。

听对面没动静，橙子缠电话线的手一停：“没买到？” 问出这句的同时，她心里已经开了一张可能抢走那东西的人员名单。

“买到了……” 荒耶及时拉住她的思绪。不过他答得很慢，其中的不情愿溢于言表。

只听电话里一声闷响，橙子倒在床上。“太好了。” 她不住地感叹。顺便再次向荒耶解释这东西的年代有多久远，品相有多好，保存到现在有多难得等等。看她的兴奋劲上，荒耶又瞥了一眼那个物理和魔术层面上都锁得严严实实的箱子。“难怪是这个价格。” 他不经意地插话。原以为能呛一呛橙子，结果对面的声音一下高了几度。“对吧！竟然这么便宜！” 橙子翻身而起，险些把电话拽下床头柜。不过这也没打断她的演讲。

荒耶拿远听筒，搁在肩膀上。少女的声音变得模糊。他看向沙发对面。客厅的白墙被夕阳余晖劈成两段，绯红色正一点点下滑。

“总之……” 刚才一口气说太多，橙子顿了顿。

“还是谢谢你。”  她坐在床沿，脚尖踩着地毯上的最后一块光亮。声音轻飘飘的。荒耶拾起听筒，只抓到最后几个朦胧的音节。

接着是大段的白噪音，安静得突兀。两人小心翼翼地吸气，呼气。不知道为什么，维持着不让对方捕捉到呼吸声的默契。

直到阳光退至室外，客厅的墙全灰了。

“你什么时候回来？” 荒耶的手握紧了，后背缓缓陷入沙发中。

对面愣了一下：“今天几号？”

“二十七。”

“那就……” 橙子用肩膀夹着听筒，双手解开大衣扣子。“明天……” 她脱下一边，仔细想了想：“哦不，后天。” 大衣被扔向椅子。“我后天回伦敦。”

“嗯……” 荒耶的喉结动了动，吞下一点唾液。

“怎么啦？” 橙子拉开裙子侧边的拉链，想脱掉丝袜。不过拿着电话实在不方便。“你等会儿说，我切免提。” 于是一阵窸窸窣窣之后，她的声音远了几步：“好了，你说吧，什么事？”

荒耶从沙发里起来一些，后脑勺枕在靠垫上。“考古科有人找你。”

“雷夫吗？” 橙子的声音跟着脚步声淡了。

“没留名字。”

“没事，我一会儿给他回个电话。”

话音未落，扩音器里传出一连串杂音，在空旷的房间里震动。荒耶坐起来，弓着背，双臂架在大腿上。他抿了抿干燥的嘴唇：“你在干什么？”

另一边响起几声拖沓的脚步。橙子把刚脱下的丝袜和裙子放到椅子上。“换睡衣。” 她懒懒地说着，放倒行李箱。没留意对面不自然的沉默。

片刻之后。

“换好了吗？”

背后的声音忽然沙哑了，仿佛在压抑什么呼之欲出的话。橙子愣了一下，把手里的睡衣扔回箱子里，慢慢站起来。荒耶听到拖鞋擦过地毯，脚步声越来越清晰。然后“咔哒”，那边的听筒被拿起来。

“干嘛？” 她明显在笑。

“换好了？”

“没。不过裙子和袜子脱了，还剩衬衫。” 她拉长电话线，爬到床上。

荒耶想起她套一件衬衫就出来给他开门的样子，嘴角动了动，单手解开大衣。“也好。” 布料摩擦的窸窣声几乎盖过他沉到地底的声音。

“什么叫‘也好’……”

“口误。” 荒耶解开皮带，“衬衫很好。”

橙子笑出了声。

“你在哪呢？床上？” 她朝里侧身，电话线绕过腰。

“客厅，长沙发。” 橙子出门的前一晚，他们做过的地方。“苍崎……” 荒耶转头把听筒压在靠垫上，深呼吸。

橙子的胸口随着电话里的呼吸起伏。

荒耶仰起头。“沙发上闻不到了。” 他声音嘶哑，因为口腔里的唾液已经吞咽干净，嗓子仍然发紧。

“什么？”

“气味。你的气味。” 电话里的声音开始急躁。

橙子蜷起身体，解开衬衫头几颗扣子，埋进衣服里闻了闻。哪有气味……算了，他说有就有吧……她翻了个身，滚向旁边没捂热的空位。深吸一口气，双唇贴在收音的孔洞上，悄悄开合：“那听得到吗？”

只听对面的呼吸声忽然消失了。

荒耶感到胸口一窒。连日来压抑的东西仿佛都实体化了，堆积在胸腔里。他仰头，吐出一口气，干燥的空气挤得喉咙发痒。灰色的天花板让他想起无数个虚度的周末。他坐在这张沙发上看书。橙子横躺着，头枕在他腿上，也抱了一本书。那些书的内容荒耶已经忘得差不多，但印象中没有一本是不好看的。

“荒耶？” 耳边隐约有纤细的声音。

荒耶回过神，抓紧听筒：“嗯。”

“你还在啊？” 只听对方突然提高音量，语气不善。

“我当然在。”

“我以为你自己玩去了。” 她没好气地嘟囔。

荒耶瞥了一眼下身。那里已经半硬了，不过现在还不是时候。“你不在身边，不至于。” 他一本正经地反驳。

橙子失笑： “这么抬举我……” 她翻了个身，把听筒换到靠床的一边。反正是自己来，她也不浪费时间，手拨开内裤，直接探进去。温暖的液体瞬间裹住指尖。她深吸一口气，闭上眼，脸颊压住听筒：“我一个人倒玩得很开心。”

橙子的声音在摩擦声中颤抖，即便用不上力气还在勉强。荒耶不难想象她现在的样子：身体折叠，衬衫绷出背部的曲线。裸露的双腿在床单上扫动。长发盖住微红的脸颊，发梢跟着呼吸飘动。荒耶扔下听筒，趁意识还清醒，按下录音键。

“嘟——” 按键音响了几秒，他似乎才反应过来，松开手。

“荒耶……” 迷迷糊糊的呼喊在他耳边磨蹭。

荒耶终于把手伸进裤裆，开始套弄。他带着鼻音，低沉地“嗯”了一声，也不知道自己在回答橙子还是呻吟。

电话另一头的人弯了弯嘴角。“你那边声音好小——” 最后那个 “啊”还没说出口，少女的声音忽然崩断，绵长的呻吟取代了语言。她换了口气，指腹在肿胀的阴蒂周围更高频地抽动。液体源源不断地滑向股间。 “快点——” 在破碎的呼吸声中，她勉强从脑子里揪出几个字，“喘给我听。”

荒耶松开握出汗的手，话筒从胸口滚到腰间。他把它摆正了，说话的口子正对着阴茎。他裹住那个滚烫的地方，手上涂满粘液，缓慢又细致地摩擦。紧抿的双唇终于放开，他能听到自己猛烈地吸气。但听筒那个距离，橙子应该只能听到那边的声音。他的嘴角起了一丝弧度。

一阵喀拉拉的杂音过后，橙子觉得对面格外安静，只有微妙的不知道在摩擦什么的声音。少女皱了皱眉，左手死死攥着听筒，手指发酸。两腿因为一直用力绷着，也一阵阵的酸痛。不过从小腹涌上来的快感麻痹了这些感觉。

他到底把电话放在哪啊……

橙子断断续续地呻吟，也断断续续地想着。电话另一头，摩擦的频率越来越高。粘连的皮肤分离时那种隐晦又黏腻的声音，仿佛贴在她耳朵上。远一些，还有踩到木地板的吱吱声，沙发坐垫的弹簧在咿呀咿呀地叫唤。橙子忽然停下动作，她想到电话在哪了。面色通红的少女一把抓起听筒：“我说的是喘！”

话音落下，荒耶慢悠悠地捡起电话，回味着她因为没力气而失去威压的命令，忍不住笑了一下。他的手指在龟头上打转，指节上的茧子擦过敏感的黏膜。然后带着体液，一路滑到阴囊。“年纪大了，喘不动。” 他强压下快感，哑着嗓子说，否则喘息声便会漏到对面去。其实让橙子听到也没什么。倒不如说正常情况下是应该让对方听到的。但既然橙子先提出来了，她又这样那样的反复挑衅，荒耶便不想让小姑娘得逞。说来也真幼稚。他不禁自嘲。

忽然电话里爆发出笑声，叫醒了荒耶。另一头，橙子一想到“年纪大了”这四个字就笑得浑身发抖。本来发烫的身体更热得躺不住，在被子上滚来滚去。肆无忌惮的笑声混杂着布料剧烈摩擦的窸窣声，好不热闹。

荒耶刚想开口，对面的笑声唐突地断了。只听到一声闷响。

“嘶——” 橙子倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？” 荒耶坐直了。声音比刚才明朗许多。

橙子吸着气，在床上重新蜷成一团。衬衫开了大半，左半边敞着，袖子只套到手肘。本来快穿不住的内裤因为刚才动作太大，也掉到了脚踝。“你还问……” 她压住听筒，腾出手来揉了揉后脑勺，“都怪你说什么傻话，害我笑得撞头。”

“我说什么了？”

“你——” 橙子忍不住又笑，把气都笑散了，“你年纪大了，记性不好，我懒得跟你说。”

荒耶这才明白她在笑什么，也没回嘴，否则便会没完没了地扯下去，办不了正事了。所以他只是听她的呼吸慢慢平稳下来。

“好好的气氛都被你搞没了。” 橙子气呼呼地说。不过以荒耶的经验来看，没有真的生气。

“你想继续吗？” 他问。

“废话。”

“那是想还是不想？”

“你故意的是不是？！” 对面的声音瞬间抬高。这就是真的有点生气了。

然而荒耶不为所动。

片刻之后，只听橙子舒了口气，拖着长音：“想——” 然后她的舌头磨过虎牙，舔了舔嘴唇，眯起眼，冷静地说：“我想你现在就来操我。”

电话两端再次陷入沉默。橙子收住呼吸，笑眯眯地等对方回应，荒耶则在唐突的安静中如坐针毡，手脚不知道怎么放才好。她的声音似乎还留在卷曲的电话线中，跟着电流，滋滋地涌进耳中，麻痹至神经末梢。荒耶把听筒转到另一边，藏在杂音里，认输似的叹气。

“别叹气呀。你想让我做什么？” 虽然橙子笑吟吟的语气让荒耶不太痛快，但这个问题倒很合他的心意。

“换睡衣。” 荒耶垂下眼睛，重新环握住下体，开始套弄。那里的温度和敏感度已经下降了一些。稍作喘息后的快感比刚才更绵长。他忍不住轻轻叹息。

橙子下床，听筒夹在肩上，双手从行李箱里拎起睡衣：“我只带了很普通的那种……”

荒耶顿了一下。其实橙子穿什么样的睡衣都无所谓。特别一点的当然好，但那只是锦上添花。若非穿在橙子身上便毫无意义。换句话说，只要电话另一端的是那个苍崎橙子，就足够让荒耶高潮了。他加快手上的动作，粘液糊满了掌心。同时用压抑到走音的声音说：“怎样都好。”

电话里传出淡淡的笑声。这次是真心的，难得橙子没有在挪揄谁，也没有轻蔑的意思，只是觉得开心便笑了。“你也太好搞定了。”

或许吧。荒耶用模糊的意识思考片刻，不觉得这是坏事。

“还是跟你说一声，” 橙子的声音渐渐远了，“是黑色的吊带。圆领，不透明，蕾丝之类的通通没有。”

“好。” 荒耶立刻回答。然后手上的动作缓了，呼吸渐渐放平。他打算等橙子准备好了再继续。虽然听她换衣服的声音用来自慰也足够了，但要是让她发现自己把她晾在一边，恐怕又要费几番口舌。

橙子把衬衫最下的几颗扣子也解开，跟内裤一起扔在床后的脚凳上。虽然没什么好急的，但她一点没耽搁，麻利地套上睡衣，然后立即捡起话筒：“好啦。”

荒耶清了清嗓子：“盖好被子。”

对面愣了一下。“我会困的。” 但窸窣声还是响起来。她扑腾了几下，把被子拉到胸口。头一碰到枕头上，声音自然而然地松软了：“睡着了别怪我啊……”

“嗯……” 荒耶握话筒的手攥紧了一点。

不会让你睡着的。

“还记得第一次吗？” 他没头没尾地问，不管内容还是声音都有点含糊。

电话里切切搓搓响了几下。橙子拨掉缠在听筒上的发丝，轻哼了一声：“记得啊。” 那不是一段愉快的经历。看在补魔成功的份上，勉强算合格。那时橙子正被人追杀，时间紧迫，又是在荒耶的工房里，只能在硬木桌上……这些客观因素不利倒也罢了，最要命的是，苍崎橙子怎么会想得到，外表四十多实际上活了两百多岁的男人没做过爱呢。那时的光景完全可以用不堪回首来形容。她光想想就尴尬得直往被子里钻。

但事情过去这么久，他们上床也上成了日常，这段不太愉快的回忆翻个白眼就过去了。“你还好意思提——我杀人的心都有了。” 电话里的声音闷闷地嗫嚅，带着伤不到人的怒气。

荒耶仿佛能看到薄薄的双唇如何开合，唾液挂在唇齿之间，将字眼粘滞在一起。他把听筒搁在耳边的垫子上，一只手继续套弄，另一只手摸了摸发痒的喉咙，喉结在掌心滚动：“为什么——” 因为注意力分散，下面的动作比刚才粗鲁很多，一不留神就让快感打断了。他嘶地深吸一口气，连忙吐出剩下的话：“为什么没有动手？”

橙子听他快爽昏了头，不快地啧了一声，也把手探下去。手指略低的温度，还有突然而至的充实感让她猛地颤抖了一下。她趁自己还能正常说话，凑到听筒旁，用力提起声音：“好歹，到最后，还挺舒服的……” 难以忘怀的画面又在眼前闪过。硬木桌上粘腻的体液，与指尖的触感重叠在一起。水声也跟那时一样咕啾咕啾的，越来越响。还有嘴唇摩擦的触感……

“荒耶……” 她忍不住喊他。左手胡乱地抓着床单，右手在燥热又柔软的大腿内侧抽动。手指每次拨动那块软肉，快感就像浪潮一样越发高涨。她舒服得弓起背，浑身颤抖。在剧烈的喘息中，反复喊他的名字。

而荒耶只是艰难地喘着气，濒临涣散的意识已经没法组织语言。他用最后的力气咬着牙，以防自己一叫“苍崎”就忍不住射出来。

“为什么……嗯……第……第一次……”

橙子的话混杂在她连绵起伏的呻吟中，一个字一个字从听筒里蹦出来。

“偏偏是你……是你主动啊——”

最后一个字连着她的叫声崩断了。但还不够。被窝里有限的氧气放大了快感。她一面觉得自己快要喘不过气，要受不了了，一面迫切地渴求这冲击再多一点，再猛烈一点……

荒耶听她在被窝里呻吟，仿佛自己也要窒息了。大腿酸得动不了，小腹涨得发痛，手和阴茎都在抖。声音更不用说，嘶哑得几乎听不见，但他仍然固执地回嘴：“今天不也是我主动吗？” 没等橙子反击，荒耶转头咬住电话线，把听筒拖到嘴上：“我进来了。”

 

随着高昂的呻吟，巨浪般的快感从尾椎路一路狂涨，冲垮橙子最后的堤坝。心脏仿佛跳出胸腔，在被窝里回响。她一把掀开被子，像浮上水面的溺水者，大口掠取空气。待呼吸平复一些，她把听筒捡回来。另一边的人也在拼命喘着，完全丧失了平时的自控力。这让橙子莫名的十分满足。她拉长电话线，滚到靠窗的一边，盯着左右窗帘中间一条深蓝的夜空，情不自禁地微笑。

“老实说，我有点想你了。”

电话的另一头，客厅没拉窗帘，月光直直打在沙发背上。荒耶转过头，望向月亮周围发白的天空。“我也是。”

“嘁。老躲在我的话后面，有本事你大大方方地说啊。” 橙子上半身的细汗慢慢被微凉的空气带走了，脑子清楚许多，嘴上不饶人的功夫也回来了。但直到她的体温恢复平常，电话那边也没一点声响。少女开始后悔一时嘴快说了那句话。她抿了抿嘴，慢慢拿下话筒，放在胸前，然后小心翼翼地叹了口气。

忽然，胸口有一股微弱的震动。她连忙拿起听筒。

“我想你了。” 那个熟悉的低沉嗓音缓慢吐字。

“好想你。”


End file.
